cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldarin
|formation_date = January 16th, 2011 |area = 21,000 km2 |population = 3,200,000 citizens |ethnicity = Aldarian |allies = Green Protection Agency |currency = Aldarian Dollar (AD) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = AD 219 Billion |gdppercapita = AD 68,437.5 |literacy = 78% |cctld = .al |drivinglane = Right |time_zone = GMT+2 |footnotes = }} National History Pre-Unification The Ducal State originated as various small city-states locating along the Aldarian Plains. The people of the immediate plains area shares the same ethnicity and various dialects of Aldarian Standard. The Jergan Dessert, the most recent territorial gain of Aldarin, comprise mostly of Jerganian Nomads with vastly different culture, language and religious practices than the mainstream Aldarian. The High Seat of House du Azure, Count Gene of Bren, paved the way for the unification. Under his influence, the City-State of Bren gained significant influence over its neighboring city-states of Smyrna, Arborland and Northshire. As one of the richest man in Bren, the Count sought for opportunities to expand his wealth and prestige. In the year 1931, the Count received a trade delegation from a foreign super-power who sought to develop bi-lateral trade relations. The delegation convinced the Count that the global demand on technological products have been steadily increasing while the supplies are nearly exhausted. Count Gene du Azure saw this as a major opportunity for Bren, and thus, signed a contract to provide technology in exchange for direct foreign investment. The scheme worked. While the technology blueprints produced in Aldarin are being exported abroad, Count du Azure secured patent right to produce and sell all developed technology locally. Count du Azure immediately poured his millions into mass producing cell phones, automobiles, appliances, radio, information systems, research laboratories, and private schools. As Bren's high tech industry developed, other major powers in the land sought trade agreements and bi-lateral ties. With strong portfolio and high quality products, Count du Azure was able to negotiate fair contracts that were profitable for all involved. His monopoly on every industrial sector bought many enemies among other houses in Bren. However, due to foresight, Count Gene du Azure spent a large portion of his profits on public projects, entertainment and infrastructure. Count du Azure became a mogul for the entertainment industry in a very short time, owning the contract and admiration of major fashion designers, movie stars and pop idols. Through their support, Count du Azure won the hearts and mind of the citizen of Bren, and quickly secured himself as the Patrician of Bren. Due to the House du Azure's public support and economic monopoly, potential competitors and enemies of the house quickly backed away and fell in line in hopes of gaining favor. By the early 1960s, Count Gene du Azure has begun exporting entertainment goods to the Aldarian mainland. Bren's televised broadcast, radio and fashion were consumed en mass by the younger generation in neighboring city-states, further raising the economy and influence of Bren. Unification The territorial acquisition did not take place until year 1965 when Count Gene du Azure retired from his office to allow the succession of his eldest daughter, the Countess Jean du Azure at the age of 18. The Countess was an accomplished diplomat, investing her time and resources in foreign policy. She sent forth educators, engineers and health care professional into neighboring city-states and greatly increased their standards of living. To further ensure stable trade-routes, the Countess gave Bren's Foreign Affairs Office an exorbitant amount of money to build major highways to connect the mainland city-states together, and specifically, to the harbors that receive Bren's exports. In 1975, the relationship between Bren and the various coastal states reached its highest fervor. Some minor lords in Arborland, Northshire and Smyrna called for Unification Convention. The convention laid out a Monarchy system, elevating the Countess of Bren to the High Duchess of Aldarin, and turned each of the three coastal states into Provinces of Aldarin, headed by each's previous sovereigns as the new Dukes. The convention vested the High Duchess with ultimate decision making authority, but also vested veto powers to the newly formed Ducal Council. The treaty was formally ratified by all parties in the Spring of 1978. After the unification of the plains, the Duchess expand her involvement into the Jergan Dessert. She invested in their factories and mines, as well as the humanitarian projects ranging from libraries to hospitals. Through this process, she met the Chieftain of the tribes. Romance ensued, and by Summer of 1983, the two has formally united Jergan and Aldarin in wedlock. The marriage produced five children, the oldest having succeeded the High Duchess Jene as the new High Duke Alexander du Azure in 2010. The Duchess still hold several public offices as the Duchess Emeritus. Alignment After the High Duke Alexander du Azure took office, the pitch for territorial gains and outside involvements became minimal. However, because Bren and Aldarin has grown significantly and became quite prosperous, the country became more vulnerable to raids and attacks by neighboring syndicates. Furthermore, major powers sought to recruit the Grand Duchy of Aldarin into their alliance and bloc of alliances that are constantly at war. The High Duke du Azure, through his non-interventionist and strictly neutrality view points, sought minimize his country's vulnerability by approaching a well-established neutral Alliance that embodies the highest standards. By 2011, the Grand Duchy of Aldarin ratified the Charter of the Green Protection Agency and became a member state. Government Central Executive The central authority of the Grand Duchy of Aldarin is vested into the Ducal House of Azure. The House is vested with the power to tax, to create ministries, to appoint ministers, to conducting foreign affairs as well as to provide for national security. The current Head of State and Head of Government is the Grand Duke Alexander du Azure, styled, His Grand Ducal Highness (HGDH). The Executive Office is divided into several ministries: Aldarian Ducal Ministry of External Affairs (ADMEA), Ministry of the Interior Affairs (ADMIA), Ministry of Security and Defense (AMSAD), Ministry of Education and Research (ADMER), and the Ministry of Health and Human Services (AMHHS). Aldarian Ducal Ministry of External Affairs Minister: Duke Kinslow du Pax, Governor of Arborland The Aldarian Ducal Ministry of External Affairs' mission is to promote peace and global human conditions through cooperative partnership. Our office utilizes innovative integrative strategies to tackle global issues such as poverty and disaster relief. It is our wish to work with our neighbors to accomplish regional advances and eventually move towards a prosperous future. Vision: Aldarian Ducal Ministry of External Affairs (ADMEA) pledges to provide .5% of national GDP yearly towards direct foreign-aid for eligible foreign entities which demonstrates need and transparency. To achieve our goal of global prosperity, Aldarin hopes to set a standard of giving and cooperation that will transcend national boundaries and achieve global landmarks to promote the overall quality of life of mankind. ADMEA originated from Bren's Office of Foreign Affairs, which inherited Bren's foreign aid financial commitment to the then independent states of Arborland, Jergan, Northshire and Smyrna. Current Vision Aid commitment to incorporated provinces amount to about 50% of total aid budget on projects such as infrastructure improvement and health care. The other fifty percents are distributed to various friendly neighboring communes for the purposes of defense against the syndicalist threats to our way of life. Services: The Aldarian Ducal Ministry of External Affairs handles all diplomatic inquiries. Request to and for Official State visits are done through this office, and are highly encouraged by the Ducal Family. This office also handles all matters regarding to Visa travels. The Ducal State sponsors a small Visa-Free Zone between the provinces and some well-respected neighboring communes. This office would be happy to discuss possible expansion of Visa-Free Zone to promote commerce and tourism between our neighbors. ADMEA is also responsible for oversight of international business deals ranging from Free-Trade Zone to Technological Development. The Province of Bren is one of the most well developed areas in the world, and have many top notched research facilities as well as sponsoring top universities that can handle the most rigorous research demands. Aldarian Ducal Ministry of Interior Affairs Minister: Duke James du Lannister, Governor of Northshire Aldarian Ministry of Security and Defense Minister: Lord David du Azure, Count of Aldaris Aldarian Ministry of Education and Research Minister: Duke Vicent du Altair, Governor of Smyrna Aldarian Ministry of Health and Human Services Minister: Lady Jene du Azure, High Duchess Emeritus Central Legislative Ducal Council Speaker of the Council: High Chieftan Adun du Azure, Governor of Jergan Overview The Unicameral Legislative body is charged with policy suggestions as well as veto power over executive decree. The Ducal Council is made up of elected and appointed officials from various province. The Ducal Council has 5 representatives from each province. Policies are debated in Council and are offered to the High Duke as a suggestion for an Executive Decree. While these suggestions are not mandatory, every suggestions by the Council has been implemented by the High Duke. However, official suggestions signed by all members are rare. The policy making takes place behind the scene whereby communiques are sent between the Council and the High Duke about various matters of state. By the time a suggestion is written up, the approval from the Duke has already been given. Veto Powers The Ducal Council has the power to veto an Executive Decree from the High Duke. The process can be initiated by a motion to revoke. The motion requires a Ducal sponsor from one of the provinces. Once a sponsor has been declared, the floor will be opened for debate on the matter for forty-eight session hours. Following the debate, the vote Ducal Council may vote on revoking the Decree. To take force of law, there must be a quorum with a four-fifths majority support. If passed, the Executive Decree is revoked. Central Judicial Central Court Chief Justice Lady Criseyde du Azure, Countess of Sainte-Maure The High Court of Aldarin is comprised of 12 Justices whose power is to ensure that each provincial law does not contradict Executive Decrees. The Justice candidates are nominated by the Ducal Council, and the High Duke appoint from the list provided. If a provincial law is found to be in contradiction to the Executive Decree, the Chief Justice will write an opinion and provide it to the High Duke for action. The Duke may choose to pardon the violation or remove the offending law through Executive Decree.